Noughts & Crosses Beyond Words FINISHED FOR NOW
by AnonymousVote
Summary: Alternative universe. Callum escaped the noose and is once again a free man but in return for Kamal Hadley sparing his life he has to leave Medeow-veiw forever,Sephy oblivious of his fate is struggling tp raise her twin children alone
1. Chapter 1

[ I would like to note that I have changed my pen name to Audiokinesis. I formally published this story as PhilosophicalBanana but i took down the stories for a reason i cannot for the life of me remember. Just clearing that up. also I am Sorry if this story is similar to another story but i assure you that this story is of my own design and writing ability. Since this is an aternative world I have added a couple of new characters to the cast. Please enjoy and review]

Callum - O

"Callum get out of lala land and get back to work" My boss shouted at me as I lay under the car I m working on in deep thoughts. It has been over 15 years since my release from my long sentence in prison but it seems like eternity from Sephy. I miss her beautiful ocean blue eyes and the soft touch of her skin but something inside me was enraged at her for killing our unborn child to save scum like me, I'm a kidnapper and a rapist and not worthy of living at the cost of an innocent child's life.

I left the Liberation Militia after I got out of the joint and worked in a low budget garage outside of town, Keeping below the radar and out of trouble. My boss Ralf and I grew quite close and share a small apartment above the garage and spend out nights watching football on the old, beaten up TV. Keeping away from from my past as if I was running away from my demons. As I lay under the car in my daydreams the radio was blurring the news although the news and politics never really interested me.

"Hey Callum did you here what they said on the news. Persephone Hadley the daughter of Kamal Hadley has returned after running away fifteen years ago. Her parents Disowned her and she disappeared for Seven ears without a trace. Now she's living with a nought woman near the town centre now. You wanna know the best part It turns out she has 14 year old twins, a boy and a girl, who are half nought, half cross! It took me seconds to absorb that information before I began to place the piece's together. "Twins...Fifteen years ago...Sephy...9 months" My mind slowly and quite stupidly placed the pieces before I came to realise "Jesus Christ there mine" banging my head on the bottom of the car surprised by my deduction.

Without thinking about it, I walked over to the desk and grabbed my coat from behind the chair. " Hey man, where are you going? You can't go wandering off in the middle of the afternoon, just 'cause you feel like it. You have a job to finish," Alf protested standing up and leaning against the car. I quit," I said calmly and walked out of my job for the second time in 15 yearsb I was going home. Taking the Old motorcycle from the back I swiftly made my way back to Meadow-view.

The town felt like a maze after not being here for long. So much has changed in seven years it feels uncanny being in a town your born in and not knowing the way around. I started my search for Sephy using phone-books from phone booths, looking up all the Hadley's that live or work in the centre of town but not finding Sephy's.

Questions flooded through my head as I desperately search the pages "Did she remarry?, did she change her last?, where is she?" panic flooded through my mind at the realization that she may have already left town until my finger stopped down the page at a certain name "Meggy McGregor". My heart pounded as I saw my mums name listed in the phone-book

"Looking for someone" I jumped in surprise as I hear a voice behind me turning to see a nought in his late teens wearing a fine Men's Solid Black Suit with a red tie.

Dark blue & wavy hair with spiky layers, He was pale white and slim with handsome features and a 6 o'clock shadow ,probably well built for physical exercise

"Names Detective Grey, I can help you find who your looking for" Handing me one of his cards I scan it quickly before looking back to him "How can I know if your really a detective" becoming suspicious of his sudden convenient appearance.  
>"You can look me up in that phone-book your holding, I'm under crime stoppers" pointing to the phone book still in my hands. turning the pages to the business directory I scan down the page for a good minute finding his name listed as a private detective under the crime stoppers section as Jack Grey. My heart pounded at the opportunity and convenience of finding someone who could track Sephy "OK I guess who you say you are but are you good at what you do and how do I know your not working for that scum bag Kamal Hadley"<p>

Jack scoffed at the sheer mention of Kamal's name "Believe it or not I have a score the settle with that douche bag. There's another guy I have a score to settle with with but mi not gunna get into that right now" he sighed as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his brow before replacing it back in his pocket "I offer a top notch service and reasonable price with 100% quality or I wouldn't be one of the best in town" he smirked in a quirky persuasive manner "Il help you find your girl don't worry. Stick with me and we will track her down"

It felt undesirable to put all my hopes on the kid detective but the feeling of doubt is telling me to take a leap of faith. A lump formed in my stomach at the thought of being reunited with Sephy after fifteen years. I think its time I took another leap of faith " Al right I will go with you"  
>Jack smiled at me "Excellent. We will get started straight away" Gesturing me to follow we walked to begin the search for Sephy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack - O

Its been three days since Callum & I started this investigation and there's no sign of the girl anyway where in town. Slamming my hands on my office desk in frustration "Why cant I find her" my frustration building through the passing days because of this difficult case "What am I missing" My eyes turning to the map of the town celotaped to my old, dusty blackboard. Places on the map were covered in the various red x's that signified the places we ve checked over the past three days.

My office wasn t much. It was a fair size to keep filing cabinets and a desk. although the blinds and windows were never opened and the light was dim making it look more like an shifty looking Dealers office.

Callum had become really depressed and myself really frustrated and paranoid "Could this be a trap by Kamal Hadley to lure out and capture Callum again" I shook my head "No that cant be right, No one knows Callum is here but me." we have been keeping out heads low to avoid the watchful eyes of Kamals spy s in hope that he doesn t catch wind of our search for Persephone Hadley. I need both Callum and Sephy to lead me to Kamal so I can get my revenge although this search has become impossible.

As I sat back in my chair daydreaming Callum walked into my office. His eyes and features showing the tell-tale signs of depression and the shared frustration of waiting for a woman we cant find. "Any luck finding her" looking me straight in the eyes as he said it

"I m sorry Cal but none of my sources have seen her" I paused and thought of what I should say next "I have my suspicions it may be a trap layed by Kamal Haley to catch you again and probably because he thinks you know where Persephone is hiding out and wants you to leak the said information of her whereabouts to his cronies" my eyes met Callum for a second but I averted my gaze in an attempt to hide guilt and to avoid his sad puppy dog eyes "Look I promise I will find her soon but you just have to sit tight and hope that out of coincidence she finds us" Chuckling in my head at my own joke "It would be a time saver if she did though" looking up at Callum seeing no reaction to my joke made me worry, he hasn t said barely anything all day

Picking up the news paper from my desk my eyes automatically captured by a title in bold saying "Medeowveiw carnival on Saturday" leaning back in my char as I rub my chin in thought, adding up the probability of Sephy Hadley being at one of the towns biggest events "Hey Cal fancy going to a carnival this Saturday" looking up to him with my trademark grins only receive a sort of shocked and angered look from Callum

"What.. your thinking of going to a stupid carnival when you should be getting off your lazy arse and looking for Sephy" raising his voice as he approached the desk slamming his hands on it like I did before "Its been three days and we haven t made any progress whatsoever"You don t understand that Miss Persephone might be at the Carnival on Saturday its a high probability that she will be at one of the towns biggest seasonal events" my lips forming into a Cheshire cat like grin " luckily I have a plan but You have to trust me on this okay"

Callum nodded in a solemn way before speaking again "So how exactly are we going to find her in a festival with over hundred of cross woman and children" raising an eyebrow questioningly at me as I pause quickly to think but only returning my same Cheshire cat like grin

"Like I said I have a plan. But I need to make some phone calls first so leave it to me" Smirking as I pick up the phone dialling a number. Fighting the overpowering doubt that raged in my gut.

Callum - O

After another 3 days of waiting it was finally the day of the carnival. The streets where decorated in colourful paper banners and balloons, confetti showered from every direction. The air crackling with excitement This year the theme of festival was medieval but Jack being one step ahead got us costumes so we could blend in with the crowd seamlessly although finding sephy would be proven difficult in the streets bustling with hundreds of costumed and masked people.

Jack and I walked into the already busy fairground and stopped at beside the first stool. I wasn t thrilled that Jack had arranged costumes for us for the festival but after all costumed guests got in cheaper. Fortunately for me I got the Knights armour and Jack dressed as a jester.

"There s no way where gunna find Sephy in the masses of masked people" sighing at the inevitable failing of Jacks plan. Looking to him I could see a smile on his face like he knew what he was doing, Confidence erupting from the single smile as he looked onto the masses of people entering the carnival ground.

The amount of people dressed in medieval costumes was staggering. Stalls where set up further than the eye can see. children screaming and running around playing happily.  
>My mind seeming to skip out into a trade of deep thought before being interrupted by jacks voice "OK here's the plan. You scout the ground and I will go see if I can get up to higher ground and scout from above. At 8:30 meet me at the stage centred in the middle of the the fairground before the Festival Finale starts. I have a hunch that she's here today. I'l stake my reputation on it".<p>

I smirked at those words "Those are big words for someone so confident. How do you know if Sephy will even be here"

Jack just smirked before saying "This is one of the events where Mostly Noughts Attend with the odd Cross or two thrown it. I doubt the rich snooty types would be seen dead attending a venue like this one. that s my hunch" Jack walked on into the grounds "Don t forget the plan" calling back to me as he blended in to the hordes of medieval peasants and knights.

A horrible feeling wrenched my gut as I continued to make my way into the crowds. Something bags going the happen I just know it.

Jack - O

Using my Detectives statues I managed to talk my way onto the security watch tower. The tower being made of metal and clothed to look like a medieval seige tower was the perfect height for me to scout over the area. I had a pretty good bearing of the fairground below now.

There were two nought security stationed in the tower. One tall and skinny the other short and fat. "so what brings you here detective" The far guard sitting up in his chair to addressed me

"Oh nothing just some security of my own. Its for a..client" I sighed as I tried to keep my cool under the watchful eyes of the two men

The skinny guard was to busy stuffing his face with sandwiches to notice I was even here which gave me something to be relived for. Shuffling on my spot to face the sitting fat guard I place the binoculars to the side. "So how many people are here today"

The guard not becoming suspicious of the sudden change of topic happily replied "Oh I dunno probably 3-400 people, most noughts but there s one or two crosses in the fairground" He would lean back in his seat wiping his sweaty brow with his massive gorilla like hands "Phew its hot today"

"So...you don t mind crosses being here" I asked him quizzically to keep the conversation going

"Nope I have nothing against them you see, My fifth cousin married a nought lad and were as close as brother" His pride swelling as he speaks.  
>Nodding along to his words nodding intently to what he's saying "Its nice to know there some crosses or don t think of us as stupid blankers eh"<p>

"Indeed" Smiling along as I nod. Opening my mouth to say something I was interrupted by a cry for help from below. The sound of a cross child in distress reaching my ear as I instinctively leap over the side off the tower and onto a haystack below to the child s aid.

Running through the crowds I reach the sound of the distressed yells to find three teen nought boys throwing stoned and rotten fruit at a young cross boy amidst a crowd of cheering noughts.

Forcefully ploughing through the drunken jackassery of a crowd yelling to the kids "What the hell do you think your doing you snot nosed brats" moving in front of the terrified child,  
>shielding him from a further barrage of stones and rotten fruits<p>

"Where teaching this brat a lesson2 one of the teens called. his cronies cheering in agreement.  
>Advancing a step forward angrily. my fists clenched tight as I approach "What did he do you. Tell me you little punks"<p>

The teens cronies stop jeering, steeping back slightly, intimidated by my angry advance even though the ring leader stayed firmly in his spot "The little brat bumped into me for no reason now I'm gunna beat him down for being a snot nosed little Dagger bastard"

"Learn your place traitor" a man yelled from the crowd. other joined in in the taunts and abusive language. people laughing and pointing t as me as if to say i'm a freak.  
>Blinded by my frustration and anger I swung for the teenagers face hitting him square in the nose. The impact of the punching knocking him clean to the ground. The crowd seemed to back off a bit after seeing the unsuspecting teen being slugged and floored in a single punch<p>

turning to the child I offer a hand to help him up. smiling in a friendly way to him /"Are you alight"  
>The boy took my hand and I hoisted him back to his feet allowing me to get a good look at his face "er...thanks" he said shyly looking away from me<p>

Where s your parents kid" I asked in a worried tone of voice while at the same time inspecting him for any head injury s. Something in my head cant piece it together but this kid looks familiar. "My mam's around here somewhere"

"mhm what s your name" my voice never leaving its soft intimidating tone as I questioned him. I sometimes wonder what compels me to question people all the time.. maybe I work to hard, snapping back into reality as he says his name

"My..my name is Ryan McGregor/Hadley" my brain slowly ticking as I memorise his name. something seeming to click as I realise something "that s a really nice name you got there kiddo" smiling at him as a young cross woman hustled over worried and frantic "Oh Ryan are you OK I was worried sick when you ran off"

"Yeees mum" He said embarrassed as she hugged him close before looking to me "Did you help him"  
>I nodded but not saying a word. taking I her beautiful features and ocean blue eyes "Indeed madam..all in a days work" smiling to her<p>

"May I ask for your name" smiling in a flirtatious way towards her. She stood up to full height being about neck height on me staring into my eyes before addressing me "My name is Sephy" Something in my head finally clicked as I heard the name. my heart skipped a beat like a mini heart attack

"s..sephy Hadley" looking at her with a look.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack O

I cant explain it.. As soon as I laid eyes on Sephy I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt lost for words... but am I attracted to Callum Girlfriend.  
>I didn t expect her to be this beautiful.<p>

Her eyes, her curves, her body, her breasts can only let me describe her an angel no a goddess. I couldn t take my eyes off her a second in case she may slip away. My heart beating faster can a cheetah running on steroids at full speed. Is this love at first sight.

Getting out words from this point was impossible. She had my heart in an unbreakable headlock and all I could so was stutter words like a drunk fool I..er...well..um I began trying to think of something else to say to her but nothing but gibberish leaked from my mouth.

Sephy just stared at me with a look of confusion on her face.  
>Are you..aright she began with the still confused expression on her face. All I could do was revert my gaze and go as red as a beet. Sephy simply smiled at me amused What can I do to repay your kindness<p>

Can I...but you a coffee I stuttered forcing the words out of my mouth in a proper sentence. My heart beating at sonic speed & the butterflies in my stomach increasing as I brace myself for the inevitable No to leave her lips and allow the sharp dagger of disappointment pierce my heart.

Sephy lifted up her son and held him in her arms lovingly as she looked back at me with a glint in her eyes and a sweet smile Of course but I need to find my daughter. She s currently with her Grandmother somewhere on the carnival ground if you don t mind coming with us to look for them smiling to me

Smirking in my usual way because of the excitement of having coffee with a beauty such as Persephone Hadley was a dream come true. Its weird that grinding little voice in my head telling me this is a bad idea like being with Sephy shuts it up. Smiling to her I reply Of course

Before placing Ryan back on his feet Sephy planted a kiss on his cheek and held his hand. The mother and child bond is definitely strong. I wish I my real mother was alive to share that with me. A sudden rush surged through my body like I just had a bucket of icey cold water throw at me. The feeling being warm and made feel like I was going to cry because of the tender moment. Suddenly snapping back to react as I realise Ryan was holding his hand out to.

My facial expression changing from to a grin as I take Ryan s hand and walking with them. Passing noughts turned there heads and watched us walked past. Some whispering in the backgrounds. We even got a few aawh aren t they a cute little family from a female in the crowd. The little voice in my head returned to tell me I was doing bad. This is Callum's family not mine. I feel so rotten holding his sons hand and taking his girlfriend out for coffee. Your going to hell Jack Grey. Not the normal hell the hell where all the criminals and rapists go to get there asses tortured by Lucifer and his minions. The lurching in my stomach continued as I realisation that I'm betraying a friend. A close friend at that.

Callum will you ever forgive me for what I'm doing...

It didn t take us long to find who Sephy and Ryan where looking for. We eventually found the girl and an elderly Nought woman sitting at a nearby drinks stand. Sephy automatically recognized them and walked straight over to them.

Meggy, Callie-Rose there you are. We ve been looking for you a whole now we walked over to them smiling. Still holding Ryan s hand who in return was in the middle of me Sephy guided us over like a chain of paper clips that could move if such a feat is possible but even I have an open mind to the possibility.

The elderly woman who I assume was Meggy glance up at me. A sharp look in her eye and they met mind. Then scanning over me like an x-ray machine like she was trying to determine if I was a bad person or not by just looking at me. After a few awkward seconds the girl up from the chair and ran to hug Sephy then giving a curious glance at me Mama who s this man pointing to me.

Sephy gave me a glance before speaking Oh erm this is...I'm sorry you didn t give me your name giving me nervous glance I straighten up slightly and chuckle Its alight. My name is Jack returning a charming smirk to the two woman and girl. Ryan met Jack after he ran off . Ryan who had never take his eyes of me. A look on this face that I can only describe as admiration. Iv never been admired by anyone before. It gives me a warm gooey feeling of importance.

Meggy do you mind taking the Twins home Sephy said directly to Meggy who in return frowned. Where are you running off to this time Sephy her voice full of concern. I owe Mr Jack a cup of coffee. I'l be back way before Midnight Meggy so stop worrying. Meggy sighed If you must

Sephy released her hand from Ryan s and kneeling down before Callie and Ryan giving them a hug and a kiss before departing Il be back soon okay kids . Ryan groaned in protest But mama I wanna come to. I wanna talk to jack some more . I wanna come to Callie chanted after Ryan finished speaking

No means no kids Sephy said to them sternly before another chorus of protesting from the kids. Kneeling down to Ryan s height rummaging through my pockets taking out a chunky cross amulet, placing it in his hand gently Here kiddo you can have this . His eyes light up in pleasure as he takes the amulet. Holding it tightly in his hand like a precious treasure. Turning to Callie I pull another charm from my pocket and offering it to her

I wouldn t want to leave out now eh, I wont it at a stall and I think you might enjoy more than I will Smiling to her as she takes the charm bracelet happily. What do you say to Jack kids Sephy's tone being a bit stern before a chorus of thank you from the twins. I just smiled and nodded It was my pleasure

Meggy and the twins soon departed leaving me and Sephy free to seek out a caf . She looked to me and smirked before saying Are you ready to go.

Smiling back to her with my Cheshire cat grin Indeed

[Sorry about the ending it got a bit dicey. Please read, review and enjoy :D]


	4. Chapter 4

[I'm going to try a new way of writing it as an experiment to see what you guys thing. Please read and review what you think of the new system and I ll carry it on if I get enough feedback. Callum's section there isn t really talking so its more of a block format]

Callum O

(30 minutes after Callum & Jack split up to search for Sephy)

The carnival ground was absolutely packed with Noughts. Getting around was easier said than done and the worse thing that the crowds keep getting bigger and bigger. I decided to start off with the most obvious place she would be since she had a pair of children, Our children. God thinking about it made me swell with such joy and love inside. Thinking of Sephy having a baby. Our baby was an orchestra of feelings I can describe.

The carnival ground was set around an area where a play park was so the children could play and have fun while there parents sat at the benches and chatted away. I made my across but kept at least a few metres from the fence so I didn t seem like a stray paedophile on a horny rampage. I followed the crowds around the paths around the park keeping a eye out for Sephy or a child that looked here. I even passed the caf stands and stalls but no look. Something in my gut was telling me Sephy wasn t here and thought of not being with her was eating me away.

Frustrated with the search after an hour and a half I gave up and decided to take a break and get something to drink at one of the conveniently placed drinks stands and sat myself on one of the greasy looking patio chairs laid outside the burger bar. It was a hot August afternoon and a heatwave has been In meadow view for a good three weeks. I don t mind to heat myself now since the I spent my time sweating away in prison it doesn t bother me as much as it used to. The costume armour wasn t any help being heavy and made of a cheap prop plastic to resemble metal. I feel like I'm being backed In this costume.

Looking around I realised not much was going on that was out of the ordinary. Just people enjoying themselves. Why do I feel so out of place here. Like I don t belong anywhere any more being a former criminal. I m a reject now even to my own race. I m nothing but a criminal. Shaking my head in doubt. No that cant be true. I am a good person..well I was until Jude convinced me to join the LM. I sold my soul to them and became a heartless machine. Its his fault for making me a criminal. My body now shaking with rage thinking of Jude. Why was I locked away and not him.

My line of concentration was broken on the sudden sound of a gun shot and something stabbing me in the neck. My body just went numb and dropped itself to the ground like a stone in water. Civilians screamed and panicked at the sound of the gunshot. Anarchy broke loose. My body numb from the shock of narrowly dodging the bullet literally. Move god dammit why wont you move My body unresponsive to my command. The dart sticking out of my neck as clear as day injecting something into my system, My consciousness was fading before all the lights on the world went out again as I tried to regain conscious. The last thing I saw was a dark silhouette towering over me before I finally lost consciousness

Jack 0

Now my plan was in motion. I put two tiny tracking devices in the charms I gave the twins so I can keep an eye Sephy's movements. The closest I ll get to Kamal Hadley for my revenge after waiting for so long. I felt bad for doing this. The wrenching conscious in my stomach isn t letting me hear to the end of this. I feel like I want to be with Sephy but I cant until I finished off Kamal once and for all for what he did 10 years ago

But what I cant believe is I Jack Grey drinking coffee with Persephone Hadley. Former daughter of Kamal Hadley. This was a dream come true for me even though the dream started 10 minutes ago at the carnival. For the first 10 minutes we just sat there quietly drinking coffee before I obtained the courage to say something.  
>Jack: So..have you lived in meadowveiw long Miss Hadley I started.<p>

Sephy: Well sort of.. I spent my childhood here but I lived in the really side with my mother before I left home She replied with a sort of smile. Sephy: can I ask you something Mr Grey her smile turning to look of curiosity

Jack: Of course I smiled as I sipped my coffee Ask away .

Sephy: Why were you so surprised when you heard my name before she said staring at me intently as I took a long sip off my coffee.

Placing my cup down I place my hands together on the table. Jack: Well I heard about you on the news. The reporter man said you returned after seven years I replied before sipping my coffee.

Sephy: That was my sister Minerva's fault really. I shouldn t have told her I was coming back. She cant keep a secret She sighed in response, looking down at her hands on the table.

Jack: Seven years is a long time, where could you possible go for sutch a long space of time

Sephy looked back at me so our eyes met. Regarding each other even though we already knew each other were here now giving me her full undivided attention as she spoke.

Sephy: I went to stay with some friends in Germany. I had no where to live so I moved across country and stayed out of trouble for a bit A frown crossed her face

Placing my hand over hers in a comforting way. Her skin felt softer than silk being caressed by my hand. She looked up at me and smiled.

Jack: You ran away before your abortion right. So are your kids..Callum's my voice going low as I mention his name to avoid attracting attention to Callum's name

Sephy looked at me with a shocked face. Her expression being between shock and anger at me mentioning her old lovers name. Moving her hands from under mine picks up her coffee cup and takes a sip. Averting her gaze from mine before giving me an answer.

Sephy: Callum died... a long time ago. He was hung because I was selfish and ran away..I couldn t go through with the abortion and I thought it was what Callum wanted . Her eyes welled up with tears and her speech eyes were choked

Wait does that mean... She doesn t know about Callum's release. She thinks her father hung him after she ran off for seven years. If she doesn t know about Callum being released then I wont need to tell her my part in getting him out.

Sephy: So what about you. Do you have kids she asked in a soft voice titling her head. He mood seemed to change to neutral in the second I was in deep thought.

Jack: Me, No I'm a single Man into his career. I would like to have kids of my own someday but not now, not in a world were noughts are treated like crap. The children of the future deserve a better, fairer world of equality.

Sephy smiled at my words. Her eyes had a glint of admiration. Placing her hand on mine like I did with hers before. Her finger stroking the back of hand. It felt warm and comforting. Motherly even

Sephy: I would like to see you more

Jack: Of course Smiling at her brightly

After that I continued to see Sephy for the next couple of week doing stuff as friends. I spent some time with her children as well becoming close like an older brother but it felt wrong. This was Callum's family and I knew her heart belonged to Callum and I could never change that. Callum However didn t meet me at the rendezvous point in fact the whole carnival ground had been closed due to a so called terrorist attack earlier on the same day. Callum didn t return that night either. I became worried after he didn t return for 24 hours. I couldn t call the Police because of his Former criminal record so I called in some favours.

..god dammit I hate it when I'm right...Callum where are you 


End file.
